


Free Verses

by HoneyBeeez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (not really though or at least i dont think), Angst, M/M, Poetry, illusions to masturbation and sexual activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeeez/pseuds/HoneyBeeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani pines, lusts, and believes it'll never be.</p>
<p>He's always been terrible with words, but he's always been good at writing poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Verses

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IDEA CAME TO ME LIKE THIRTY MINUTES AGO PLEASE DONT JUDGE ME THAT HARD

You hated me,

I could tell by your look.

I guess it was a given

That I would hate you too.

But I didn’t.

* * *

 

Your eyes are like fire,

In the best and worst

Of ways.

They burn bright,

With passion,

With light,

But they are cold,

Distant,

When they linger too long

On someone you hate.

* * *

 

Your hands are like art,

Working, moving,

As if you are

Carving your own path

Into the world.

They are as soft as your smile,

Yet as hard as your scowl,

As you push and shove

At my chest.

_**. . .** _

I wish we would not have

Hit a wall

Like my back did

When you pressed up against me

And told me

You would not forgive me.

* * *

 

Your eyes

Are no longer fire,

Or maybe it is just that

I am too far away

To see the flames

Dancing behind them.

* * *

 

I wish you could see

That I do not want any of this.

Why do you hate?

Why do you scowl?

Why am I nothing to you

When all I want you to be

Is something to me?

* * *

 

My fingers twitch

Every time you move.

They itch to hold on,

To make you stay,

To let you see that I am more

Than what you assume.

* * *

 

My heart aches at the sight

Of your smile

Because I know

It will never be directed

At me.

* * *

 

You pull me aside to ask

If I am alright

But I cannot tell you

That you are my problem,

That you are the one

Making my head spin,

My vision blur,

And my heart race.

So instead I say

It is the heat

Because I know that is what

You want to hear.

* * *

 

The smile you give,

I know it is fake.

It is as thin as your lies

When you say that

You never hated me.

I know

Because your eyes

Do not say the same.

* * *

 

Hot, heavy, breathless, erratic,

I think of you

Over, under, behind, around.

Your words in my ear

Tell me to let go

As you slip a hand down,

But I hold on to this,

To a moment that will never be,

To an image I’ve never seen.

* * *

 

Conversation

Is not a word to describe

The reason why you drag me outside.

Confrontation

Is not as hard as this,

Is not as complicated as this should be.

_**. . .** _

Humiliation

Is a word to paint

The picture of your baffled face

And is the color of my cheeks

As I walk away.

* * *

 

_I shouldn’t’ve_ ,

I protest,

As you cross your arms

And level me a look.

_You should’ve sooner_ ,

You amend,

As you press forward,

And pull me in for a kiss.

* * *

 

Hate was not the fire

I believed that lived

In your eyes,

Because I see the same flames

Dance behind them

As you linger over me,

Lips red and cheeks pink,

And mutter that

You’ve always loved me.

**Author's Note:**

> okay well that happened  
> thanks for reading!! please leave a comment and tell me what you think!  
> have a nice day and know that you're loved!  
> -HB


End file.
